


Midnight in New Delphi

by tj_teejay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was midnight, and the streets were still bustling with activity as if it were broad daylight. New Delphi was so different than Noma had imagined. She’d seen glimpses of it in the past, but she’d never been right in the center of it. (One-shot, post 1x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in New Delphi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuidirnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuidirnt).



> Response to a [prompt in the LiveJournal comment_fic community](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571737.html?thread=80011097#t80011097). The prompt was "any, any, Midnight, she's on the street. She can't sleep." for the theme "small fandoms".
> 
> Author: TeeJay  
> Note: Set after the season 1 finale  
> Warning: Possibly vague-ish spoilers for season 1  
> Genre: Gen  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

It was midnight, and the streets were still bustling with activity as if it were broad daylight. New Delphi was so different than Noma had imagined. She’d seen glimpses of it in the past, but she’d never been right in the center of it.  
  
Leaning her back against a pillar, she took in the highly charged atmosphere. Everything was heightened here, as if people were always looking over their shoulder for the next attack, the next fight, the next crime to happen. No wonder she wasn’t able to sleep.  
  
Her journey had been rough and hard. Her right wing still hurt like a mother when she tried to unfold it. Gabriel had neither been lenient nor kind, and she began to despise the archangel more than she ever had. For a fleeting moment, she wished nothing more than having Michael back—his guidance, his wisdom, his unwavering confidence.  
  
Alex himself had confided in her what had happened at House Thorn. It may have sounded shocking to a human, but she knew just what archangels were capable of when fueled by rage. Even Michael. _Especially_ Michael. He was a force not to mess with despite the civilized veneer.  
  
“Hey beautiful,” a drunken voice slurred at her. Unshaven, unkempt, dusty—a look that the majority of New Delphians shared.  
  
She ignored him because she’d learned early on that staying under the radar was key to surviving in this city.  
  
“Not interested, sweetheart?” he pressed on, stumbling so close that she could smell his rank breath.  
  
“No,” she said firmly. “And I have a knife to prove it.”  
  
He backed up quickly. “Okay, okay. I was just askin’.”  
  
She let her lips curve into a sneer as he walked away, wondering what would happen to the Cradle, to the remnants of humanity. Things were going from bad to worse, and doubt crept into her mind where this was all going.  
  
For the first time in many decades, she felt a true sense of dread. She had no idea what Father’s intentions were, what might be right and wrong, and what the hell to do. She felt adrift and alone, and the knot in her stomach tightened.  
  
“You look lost.”  
  
The voice was gravely, and she was about to dismiss it, but then there was something familiar about it. Her head perked up, and she recognized the man right away despite the understated dirty clothes he wore that might have once been tan in color.  
  
“General Riesen.”  
  
He put a finger to his lips. “Please don’t use that name here. I go by Ed now.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
He gave her a small smile that vanished quickly. “Long story, but I have a feeling our motivations for coming to New Delphi weren’t so different.”  
  
She gave him a quick nod. “Probably.”  
  
“Any news from Vega?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know. Haven’t been there in weeks.”  
  
“Noma, is it?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Ed. Please.”  
  
She couldn’t quite bring herself to call the former Lord of the City of Vega Ed, but she vowed she would try.  
  
He gave her a once over. “Noma, care to join me for a drink? A proper one, not the swill they sell in the gin mills around here.”  
  
Should she refuse? Ah, what the hell, maybe he was what she’d been looking for all along. “Love to,” she told him.  
  
He clapped her good-naturedly on the shoulder. “Well, then. Follow me.”  
  
And she did.


End file.
